Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./Day2
Day 2: Franchise Day Welcooome to the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!!! I am your host- Veeectooor Raaadiaaaan!! And I'm Dot Matrix. Vector, care to tell me why you haven't gotten rid of that clown costume? Because I like it... and because the zipper broke. Are you serious? Ugh, never mind. What have we got planned? Well! Today we will be focusing on a couple of games- no original franchises though. That's to be expected... Let's not waste any time! On to our first presentation!! Kirby: United Setting Our first entry is from a franchise you are all aware of- the Kirby franchise! Oh boy. What's wrong? Don't you like those games? They're too immature. Too cute. How can I play a game I can't take seriously? Well then, you are in luck! This new game, Kirby: United, takes a somewhat more serious approach to the franchise! Kirby United is an RPG game for the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS. Unlike pretty much every other game, Kirby is not the main character! Well, who is? Meta Knight? King Dedede? Not exactly... there are about 61 "main" characters! Three of them will be joining us today. Introducing- Blade, Fire, and Wheel! Hello, and thank you all! Oh yeah! Let's do this! Vroooom! (Editors note: Wheelies can't talk, so Fire will interpret.) Okaay... so you are Blade, Fire, and Wheel? Very original names. Well, the player can name us in the game. I like the name Leon. Whiroom! What name does Wheel here like? Whiroom. Didn't you hear him? I don't want to change my name. I think the name Blade is cool. Okay, so let's get back on track. What are the basics about your game? Yeah! So, as you mentioned, this is an RPG. That means we need a story. So here it is! Basically, Kirby, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, and King Dedede fight a glowing rock that lands in the castle. Kirby eats, it he passes out, we do cool stuff. ... ... I know, I'm really good at storytelling! You don't need to tell me. No. You're not. That was awful. Well why don't you do better?! Glad you asked. Oh no... *Ahem* It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise. The dew was still wet upon the glistening fields of grass... Rev vrooom! He said he typed up the premise on this page. He thought it would save us time. That's very helpful! Let's focus on how the plot relates to the gameplay. *Hold on- how the hell is he able to type?* Gameplay Well, the story involves Kirby's body being stolen by the aforementioned rock, and his journey to retrieve it. While in his crystalline form, Kirby is mostly unable to defend himself. So in battle, Kirby uses his Copy Helpers- that's us- to fight! On our own, we are able to use our normal attacks, but that is rarely enough. However, the Helper that is currently guarding Kirby takes advantage of his extra power, and can use stronger attacks. These special attacks require unique commands to execute, like mashing buttons or lining up meters, to deal the most damage. When defending, we also cannot use a "block" command unless its one of our standard moves. However, when the enemy uses a strong attack, Kirby can defend us using the touchscreen to move us around or block projectiles. While defending, the lower touchscreen will reveal a special interface to do this, commonly a 3x3 grid, with colored icons representing the 3 helpers. He can slide us around to move us, or tap us to make us jump. Prrrbmbmbmbmbmb vroom vroom. He said "Another such interface is similar to Dance Dance Revolution- Kirby must tap our icons to make us jump incoming hazards, or swipe across the projectiles to deflect them. Sounds like the Pink Puff has been relegated to a supporting role then. In a way, but he is still vital for our success. If the helper guarding him happens to fall in battle, Kirby will be captured by the opposing force. If we do not retrieve him fast enough, the game ends automatically. I see.. So the player needs to balance using Kirby to increase the helper's attack power, and at the same time make sure they aren't holding him if they fall. Righto! But that's not Kirby's greatest strength! When special attacks are used successfully, they charge up Pink Meter- Kirby can execute a limit bre- He means a Super Ability. You-know-whats are copyrighted. Yeah..right. There is a fourth member, the partner, who functions a little differently. The partner plays more like a traditional RPG character. They can block and attack independently, they don't need Kirby to use specials, and they have their own separate inventory. They also have unique moves that introduce new strategies in battle, such as Bandana Dee's ability to find items during a battle. However, the partner cannot be revived during a battle if they lose all their health. They also cannot be switched out during or between battles- only at Kawaski Houses. So, what sort of extra details need to be covered today? Putututut, room room! He said that of Kirby United is similar to Sonic Generations, in that it's main draw is that it contains elements, characters, and enemies from almost every Kirby game. Helpers in the game range from Waddle Doo and Plasma Wisp to Keke and Caller. Keke and Caller? Never heard of them. Exactly! Many enemies have not received enough publicity, so some "obvious" choices, like using Broom Hatter to represent the Clean ability, have been passed up in favor of Keke, who has only appeared in a couple of games. Ever heard of Klinko? ...no... Well, you will once the game is released. In keeping with the "history of Kirby" theme, several cartridges containing sub-games can be found all over the map as hidden collectibles. So far, there doesn't seem to be any "new" content. I agree. Is there anything new? Of course! There are a three new abilities- one is the Jewel ability- and there are also a few new bosses. But, naturally, most of the new content is the battle system and changes to returning characters. At this point, the game is still in the concept stage, so there aren't any more details to cover. Thank you for your time then! You are welcome. If you will excuse me, I have to go polish my sword collection. Yeah, have fun polishing all three swords. Rev revooom! *the stuff I have to put up with* So, that was Kirby: United! Stay tuned into this webpage for another great title! But first, a word from our sponsors. This has been the Fantendo. Carnival. Showcase. Of 2016!!!! Can you please not do that? Okay... Wreck It Ralph- Hard Reset Setting Hello! And welcome back to the Fantendo. Carnival... er.. ... The Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016. Our second presentation is about a somewhat more.. Smashing franchise than Kirby. OMG SMASH BROS V CONFIRMED!!!! No, it's not a Smash Bros. title, although it is technically a crossover.. The game is a sequel to the Wreck it Ralph videogame. Oh. I heard that it wasn't that popular. Yeah, but many of the problems with the first game- lack of plot, boring combat, and a general lack of "newness" have all been fixed. But of course, we won't unpack this new title alone! Let's give a Fantendo welc- < Ralph bursts into the room > I'M GONNA WRECK IT! ...uh, here's Ralph. I don't think that was our cue. Don't worry about it! Any way, you two are feeling pretty at home in your original sprite forms, huh? Absolutely! The whole appeal of our game Wreck it Ralph is that it is a homage to retro titles. That's why our new game adheres to a retro 8-bit style- even in the "hi-def" levels. Lets not get ahead of ourselves. What exactly is the plot of this new game? Well, the basic plot takes place a couple of years after the movie- a new game, called "Nightfall Ninja" is about to be released. The game is being released early at Litwaks Arcade. The game is plugged in for the night... Why would anyone release a game in just one location? Why was Litwaks Arcade chosen out of them all? You should know as well as anyone that, in games, the plot is just an excuse to do cool stuff. We don't need to cover unnecessary details. Debatable... Anyway, the console is plugged in for the night, with the intention to test it the next day. But a snowstorm blows in, and prevents Litwak from checking the game until the weekend. Snowstorms- serving to advance the plot since literally the beginning of time. So, I get up early to practice for when the arcade opens, but then me and Felix discover his hammer has been stolen. Someone has been causing trouble in a lot of games. Not to ruin the surprise, but we eventually find out that the robberies are connected to the new game.. And there is the premise! Okay, so what characters are playable? Just you and Felix? Oh gosh no! There are far more characters- to start, Vanellope and my sweetheart, Sergeant Calhoun, are playable pretty early in the game! And that's not to mention the new characters! We would tell you about them, but you know. Spoilers. Gameplay Sounds like there are characters from several different kinds of games- how do you bring them together in a single title? Each character has a different set of skills, based on the game they came from, which requires each of them to be played differently. For example, Vanellope is very fast, but has poor attack power. She can summon a motorcycle to leap large gaps and attack enemies. In the game, characters can only be switched at certain points, as opposed to being able to switch any time in the first game. This means that the player can't just switch to an easier character at any time- if, for example, there is a heavy barrier blocking a secret room at the end of a platforming section, they have to use me to get across the platforms. It may make the level harder, but the player also receives a greater reward for completing it! This encourages the player to take challenges head on! But of course, if there is a segment only one character can navigate, there will usually be a switch point close by. Sounds pretty fair to me. What sort of gameplay does the game implement? All of them! The main genre revolves around combat and platforming; but over the course of the game, there are levels about stealth, racing, shooters, puzzles, and action RPG's. That sounds like all of them to me! There aren't any rhythm based levels. The only music game in Litwaks is DDR, and we couldn't get the rights to it. Do you like rhythm games? N-no, not particularly... There isn't much else to cover for now, but we will mention that there is a lot of secret content. Secret characters, secret bosses, and secret levels! Each level has a ranking system, and the player needs to get a high rank in each game to unlock them all! Thanks for finding the time to see us! Is there anything else to tell us? Just one.. I'm considering getting a new motto. How does this sound? "I'll fix it, or my names biscuit!" Stick with what you know, Felix. Stick with what you know. Told you. Oh posh! You really get my pie in a pan sometimes.. < Ralph and Felix exit > ...get my pie in a pan? Well, that's all the pie- I mean- games we have today! Tomorrow, we will be closing out this presentation with the original titles! But first, I'm gonna get myself some pie. Thank you for tuning in, keep your eyes out for these new games! We will also be covering the planned releases dates for each of the 6 projects. This has been the Fantendo Carnival Showcase of 2016! And we will see you tomorrow! Click here to go to day 3! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016